Patterns
by Sky.demon.fox
Summary: Naruto characters in a story written by yours truely and set just after episode 500 of Naruto Shippuden. Fyi: It’s more or less about all of the ships, but mostly shikatema ;) During Naruto and Hinata's wedding the sand siblings sense a cold presence... ( and then it dramaticaly escalates from there)... Sounds great doesn’t it?
1. Intro

Hi there,

Thanks for clicking on this story!

Unfortunately I suck at writing and I can't seem to find the time to religiously update so this story is going to drive you up the wall. BUT it might get better over time... so now you kind of have to read it! Please give a beginner some tips of the trade because this app is super confusing so leave a review if you don't mind!

Thanks so much,

You're beautiful x

Now read my story because I'm sure you have a ton of other stuff to do xxx

Thanks again ;)


	2. Suspicious Wedding

" I'm so happy for you Hinata!"

The braided woman preceded to shower the newly wedded bride with praise.

" u-um t-thank you Tenten."

" I thought you were the shy one out of all of us and here you are getting married already!" Tenten snickered, throwing up gun signs in Hinata's direction.

" Is that a bad thing?!!!" Hinata's violet eyes widened is alarm.

" No, I think it is very normal, congratulations for of both of you," an annoyed silky voice said from behind the two kunoichis.

" Kazekage-sama!" Tenten exclaimed, not at his sudden intrusion but at the sight of Lee behind him, fists burning with passion, clinging onto the kazekage for what seemed to be dear life. "I am so sorry!" Tenten continued with genuine concern.

" It is ok Tenten, you do not have to be sorry, I am going to show the kazekage how much strength I have acquired over these years," Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

" Lee this is a wedding!" Tenten shouted horrified knowing full well that he would not hesitate to take the Kasekage on.

Gaara had a thoroughly unimpressed look plastered on his face.

" I am so sorry kazekage-sama" Hinata hurriedly apologised bowing.

"I honestly don't mind" Gaara said unenthusiastically.

Gaara was wearing his usual deep red trench coat, his large goard was swapped out for a smaller one and on the back of his dark red coat was a large white hidden sand symbol with the middle of the hourglass coloured white.

" I'm sorry for all of this kazekage-sama," Tenten said throwing a death stare a Lee who immediately scrambled cowering in fear, as she stalked off after him.

"I'm glad you delt with that Gaara," a mans voice said from behind them sitting at a table, "he was starting to hurt my brain."

"Imagine how I felt" Gaara said bluntly.

Kankuro was slowly stirring his drink with a cocktail stick as he grimaced and chuckled at his brothers reply, "by the way Hinata, congratulations!... But you should probably go and retrieve your husband."He said cocking his head towards the direction of Naruto.

The puppet master had gotten rid of his trade mark hat but his artistic face paint remained he wore a tunic rather like the Kazekages except it split at the bottom and it was pitch black with purple outlining, black trousers and one ripped sleeve revealing enormous muscles and a black hidden sand symbol tattooed onto his bicep.

Hinata blushed furiously felt her heart flutter at the word 'husband' and glanced in the direction just behind kankuro. Her newlywed husband was looking at Kiba intently who was offering a full bottle of vodka to him. Hinata watched the two men with the look of pure horror on her face, she knew how much of a lightweight Naruto was, she picked up her wedding robes and called out to them, "Kiba! I think the honey wine you gave us will be just enough!"

A small smile crept onto Gaaras face as he stared after his friends as she made an attempt to scold the two men who were looking very guilty but completely pissed all the same.

"Oi Gaara," Kankuro questioned, "wheres sis, she kinda took off this morning?"

Gaara was broken out of his daze, "I have no idea" he replied.

"Ugh- I'll go and look then" Kankuro said getting up from the table crossing paths with Gaara.

"Theres something off around here, you sense it too right?" Kankuro said side on to his brother.

"Thc yeah, keep an eye out" he nodded in agreement.

"Roger that captain"

As the brothers parted ways Gaara started to scan the area for his sister it wasn't long before his eyes settled on Shikamaru, Shino with a little girl on his back and what seemed to be her mother standing beside them. He glanced at his sister who was standing closely behind the head of the Nara clan with a happy look in her teal eyes, he hadn't seen that in a while as he wasn't permitted to accompany her on any triple S class missions.

"Hi big brother Shika!!!" The little girl squealed.

" Hi Mirai," Shikamaru stepped closer to the two and looked up at the little girl, "Wow you sure have grown really tall!" The little girl took her hands away from Shinos eyes and reached out her arms towards Shikamaru

"Ya," she giggled.

Shino picked up the little girl and put her on the ground, "Shino-back riding is over now, I have to speak to Kakashi-sama". Mirai pouted in protest but was soon fascinated by the figures in front of her, she looked up at Shikamaru and Temari with wide eyes. Gaara watched his sister raise her hand with a small wave. Suddenly Temari's eyebrows furrowed and she whirled around so that she was side on to Mirai.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru said concerned.

It was silent as the wind blew a few leaves by. "No...no its nothing." Temari said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

The little girl spoke up again, "say lady, what's this?" Mirai said poking Temari's upper thigh, where a slit in her purple skirt showed a white tattoo in the shape of the hidden sand symbol.

Temari turned back around and crouched down in front of the little girl to answer her question, "It's the symbol for a S class shinobi,"

"What does that mean?" The little girl questioned.

"Well," she began, "it basically means that I'm better than everyone else."

Shikamaru laughed.

"Even better than big brother Shika?"

Shikamaru stopped laughing.

"Of coarse silly, i was already much better anyway," Temari finished with a laugh while Shikamaru's cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment as he shoved his hands in his pockets, he glanced behind him and wondered what had put Temari so on edge.

"So your really, really super strong?!" Mirai exclaimed.

" Yup, thats it!" Temari looked up at a smirking Shikamaru and grinned.

" So are you even stronger than big brother Naruto?"

"Oh no definitely not!" Temari waved her hands in front of her face.

Mirai screwed up her face in thought, "then why isn't big brother Naruto S class?"

"Because the hidden leaf don't have S class, it's kind of a hidden sand thing, we have a duty to protect the village and we also get the really hard missions," Temari explained.

Mirai nodded confidentially then asked, "are you even stronger than my mummy?"

" No, because your mom is super strong too."

" Oh I don't know about that," Kurenai said slightly embarrassed.

" Hey Temari," Shikamaru droned, "can I speak to you for a sec?"

Temari looked up at Shikamaru, who had been in suspicious deep thought, and frowned, "Can't you see I'm having a conversation?" She shot back. Shikamaru warningly raised his eyebrows, "fine," Temari gave in, "Goodbye Mirai, be a good girl to your mother!"

Gaara watched Shikamaru help his sister up by the hand and lead her away from the mother and daughter. He felt a oddly warm sensation spread from his chest and felt the corner of his mouth quirk upwards as he turned around to meet his brother who was approaching from behind.

"Seen her?" Kankuro questioned.

"No, we'll see her sometime today or tomorrow," Gaara said.

" TOMORROW, why then?"

Gaara made no effort to reply to his brothers question.

"You know its always the important questions that you never answer," kankuro said rolling his eyes.

'So big sister sensed this dark presence too,' Gaara thought as he walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going Gaara?" Kankuro shouted.

"To speak to the Hokage."

"So what did you pull me over here for?"

Shikamaru glanced at the other wedding reception from the woodlands surrounding it and sighed.

"Well?" Temari demanded.

"What did you sense from back there?"

"Was that it?"

"Seriously Temari"

Temari rolled her eyes and said, "It was just some...cold...thing, thats all," she poorly explained as she turned to go back into the reception.

Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder and she whirled around, he looked into her eyes with concern.

"It was really nothing," she blushed. Shikamaru 'Hn'ed' and kept eye contact while he let go of her shoulders to take her hand and lead her back into the reception.

"Cold presence hu? What a drag, Sasukes probably back."

Temari realised what he had said and hit him on the head, "Shikamaru! That's horrible!," They burst out laughing.

As Gaara walked in the direction of Kakashi he was stopped by Naruto and what seemed to be a few new faces.

"Gaara, I would like to introduce you to Hiro-san and his right hand man Aria-san."

Gaara nodded in greeting.

The two men had sheepish looks on their faces as Naruto looked fairly drunk. The were both wearing presentable kimonos and seemed to be retired shinobi as they looked in fairly good shape. Next to them was what looked like a lord and his female assistant.

"I see Hinatas efforts were futile," Gaara said.

"Whaddya mean Gaara?" Naruto slurred an hiccuped.

"Why don't we sit down?" Hiro said gesturing to a table.

"That would be wise," Gaara spoke monotonously as he lead Naruto over to the table.

"And forgive me Naruto, but who are these people," Gaara questioned while walking over.

"Oh, um well... I know their friends of Hinata's," He paused, "sorry what were your names again," Naruto giggled cutely.

"Jericho," the woman replied strictly, she had short black hair that shaped to her neck, she wore a purple kimono.

"You can call me Eisen," the man replied, his hair was long and white, resembling a hyuga's. He had a thin face and his right eye revealed a purple tattoo in the shape of a sun surrounding his purple pupil, he had a calm facial expression. He wore the white kimono of a person with political power.

"Lord Eisenhower I presume" Gaara said.

"Correct" he replied.

'Those two do stand out' Gaara thought.

The six sat in awkward silence as the crowd around them slowly increased, before Aria spoke up, "How is sunagakure these days Kazekage?" He said breaking the silence.

"It is doing very well, the war reparations are finally taken care of, everything is falling into place."

"You know it isn't very wise to leave a country unattended," Hiro spoke up with a hint of malice in his voice.

"I am very aware of that Mr..."

"Mashima" he retorted.

"I have left it in the control of five of my seven sins, who are very skilled shinobi and my ultimate defence, " Gaara continued, "anyone would be a fool to try and attack us at this point, besides this is a time of piece, Mr Mashima," Gaara answered.

"Is it really peace?" Hiro said menacingly.

"Hiro,"Aria warned.

"Really I don't mind if we have opposite views..."Gaara trailed off with a blank expression.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry," Hiro started, "My son was killed in the great war and my wife was murdered several years ago, You could say I have become a bitter man, i can't help but be paranoid." He clenched his fists.

"Mr Mashima I and my fellow kage have made it our soul mission to protect this peace. In the land of the wind we are close to succeeding in this challenge, threats will never stop but the hidden sand and all the shinobi in the hidden villages will do anything and everything in our power to make sure that this peace lasts, I would proudly give my life for my village as your son did." Gaara addressed to the surprised man.

"Lord Kazekage..." Hiro said bowing his head.

"There is no need to thank me."

"Hey guys," the heads turned towards Naruto, "Its great to have peace and all but what Hiro does is much more interesting, go on tell him..." he said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Oh" Gaara turned his head to look at Hiro in complete seriousness, "tell me what is it that you do?"

"Well I'm a writer"

"And a really good one to!" Naruto chimed, "his books are all about magic and dragons,"

"Well there not really books they're comics" Hiro said, "I had a hard time writing and drawing so I hired Aria."

"Yep I'm his assistant" Aria said happily and gave Hiro a slap on the back.

"Naruto-kun?" A voice came from behind.

Naruto turned around to see his wife who was obviously distressed, "Hinata, its our wedding day and here I am completely ignoring you." Naruto said with tears literally pouring out of his eyes.

"N-no r-really I don't..."Hinata stuttered as Naruto stood up.

"Lets go and see more of our guests, hu?" Naruto sobered up and said in a smooth voice that made Hinata blush harder as she nodded being lead away by the hand.

"I must excuse myself to speak with the hokage," Gaara stated.

"No worries" Hiro said as the men and woman shook hands and went there separate ways. He noticed two had been quite quiet during the brief conversation. Eisenhower hadn't moved from his original seat, he was fixated on the distance in a daze and Jericho was leaning on her hand with an elbow on the table, her eyes glinting in the light. She said something with a smirk, Eisenhower nodded at her question, Gaara turned an ear towards the conversation.

"Thats him?"she asked.

"Yes, target acquired."

"Your orders?"

"Later Jericho"

"As you wish"

Gaara turned away deep in thought. As he was walking towards the hokage he felt a presence behind him tickle his spine.

He turned around.

It was silent as the wind blew a few leaves by.

'Well, well,' Gaara mused, 'this is getting interesting.'

Hi! This is my first story I have ever written, and there are probably not many reading, but if there is anything I could improve on just leave it in the comments! :) Sorry about slow updates!


	3. Stars

"I like stars"

"Really"

"Hm..."

"I prefer clouds"

"Stars are prettier"

"I could think of prettier things"

"Oh, like what?" She smirked.

"Well theres, the sky, flowers," he made sure to list anything he could think of except Temari, "and Hinata looked very pretty today".

This earned him a dead arm and a frowning Temari.

"I was joking!" He sighed in pain.

Temari pouted as she felt a blush crawl onto her face.

"Don't pout at me!"

Shikamaru stared at her, "It's out of character and its scaring me." He smirked.

She broke into a smile and collapsed into laughter on-top of the hokage faces.

"Well i guess the stars are beautiful." Shikamaru stated laying down next to her and shutting his eyes.

A few minutes passed.

"What time is it?" Temari said sitting up.

"Duno"

"Seriously Shikamaru my brothers will probably think I've been kidnapped"

"Hm, you kind of have," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes,

"And your mother will go ballistic"

" I don't live with my mother, as of by the way."

As much as his mother protested he moved away from the main Nara house into a smaller one about a month ago. His mother insisted on being the temporary head of the clan and Shikamaru vice, her excuse was along the lines of, 'You need to have a life first,' being the guy Shikamaru is, he more than happily agreed. As he could take care of himself it was more than simple and just easier for him.

"Shikamaru, seriously," she wined, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Five more minutes,"

Temari frowned, "Shikamaru I swear to god I will throw you off of this cliff."

"Ugh, what a drag," he said sitting up. Temari offered her hand pulling him up.

"Come on then!" She grinned leading him towards the stairs.

He chuckled at her actions, it was probably weird for a newish relationship but he already loved her so much.

"Wait a minute would you," Shikamaru said, spinning Temari around so she was facing him.

"What now Shikamaru" Temari frowned and blushed at the sudden closeness.

Shikamaru stared into her teal eyes as he leaned closer and began to open his mouth like he was going to say something important, "Ladies first," he joked as he grabbed a dazed Temari by the hand and lead her down the stairs.

The couple had warmed up to each other after an awkward start to the relationship which they both mutually agreed to forget. Lets just say they preferred the witty banter exchanged between them on a daily basis, and so... yeah! Times are great!

"Where were you?" Kankuro exclaimed.

Temari's brothers surrounded her as soon as she stepped through the door of the Hotel room.

"I-well um, no reason really," a blush powdered her cheeks, "Wait, why do you even care?" she snapped back into her usual demeanour and pushed past the two bewildered men. Which earned a 'Hn' from Gaara as he turned towards his hotel room.

"I'm so confused" Kankuro said rubbing his temples.

"Your always confused," Gaara obnoxiously stated as he closed the door.

"Would you stop acting like you know everything!"

"To be honest its not unlikely" Gaara said closing door.

Outside the hotel Shikamaru smirked, obviously pleased with himself, as he turned away and started home.

~Next morning~

"Your early"

"I am"

"Well good morning then"

"And you," he said.

Temari grinned at his answer and watched Shikamaru's smile fall from his face.

"Do you have to leave?" He wined.

"Yes" she answered bluntly.

"That was mean"

"I'm a mean person"

"Hn, Come here then," he said and pulled her into hug her head resting on his shoulder, her hair in his face.

"When are your brothers coming?"he mumbled into her hair.

"Now"

"Troublesome"

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn"

"Um"

"Spit it out would you?"he said which earned him a pinch on the shoulder of which he grimaced.

"Take care of yourself this time, idiot," she said, a blush tingeing her face as she buried her face into his chest and dark blue cloak, used for higher class protection missions, it smelt like him, good thing? Definitely. Out of most men his age Shikamaru was the cleanest freak she had ever met, it was weird since he was also the laziest. She guessed it was ' a drag to be messy.'

"A-ha so thats how it is," He said in an obnoxious voice. "You be careful with whatever you're doing, ok?" he added gazing down at her blond hair and smiled as she nodded.

"Kiss?" He asked cutely cocking his head, which made Temari turn bright red, bringing her head up to look into his eyes.

"Y-you are so annoying,"she disputed.

Shikamaru smirked as Temari gave him a peck on the lips.

"Have fun on your mission" she said.

"And you,"

"Ok, you take one side and i'll take the other," Temari said in a matter of fact tone.

"Mpff, wow," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck as he was violently pushed into the opposite side of the gate, he managed to get up and brush himself off before the duo arrived.

"Hey are you ready to leave," Kankuro said falling from the sky.

" Yup, the transport isn't far away, about half a mile," Temari replied.

"Good, we'll be off then, thanks Shikamaru," Kankuro started for the exit.

" Yes, thank Kakashi for the hospitality," Gaara added.

"It's no problem really," Shikamaru replied.

"I trust Ino is scouting the area?"

"Yes and if we find anything I will be sure to report it," Shikamaru said.

"Good, farewell then"

As Shikamaru watched them walk away he turned and started home. He figured that someone would get him if he was needed before his mission.

This mission was A ranked and involved protecting a hated noble who was to be brought into trial for unfair treatment of his workers and rumours of forced slavery and trafficking. He couldn't wait to not sleep for a week or two, what fun.

Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter!!! I kinda have writers block.-. I'll update again when i can! Xx


End file.
